


Sir has a tooth....

by claro



Series: What we could have been [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: Set when hamish was a toddler - Bill's POV because of requests
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Bill Murray
Series: What we could have been [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025532
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Sir has a tooth....

Hamish had a tooth.

Bill knew this because he and Sherlock had spent the last ten days alternating turns pacing the flat with him. They had tried every thing from pacifiers to frozen bananas but the only thing that seemed to calm Hamish down was gnawing on his adoptive fathers shoulder. Hamish simply snuffled into Sherlock and whimpered but he treated Bill like his personal teething ring. 

The day Hamish's tooth broke the surface, the day Hamish stopped fussing over it, Sherlock and Bill took him out for dinner. They took him out a lot, well, all the time, he was usually strapped to one of them at any given moment and was probably the most well dined baby in London, he'd had blueberry puree at the Ritz and apricot compote at the Connaught, he had been adopted by every staff member and regular at Speedy's.

But tonight they were going to Angelo's. One Pasta alla Norma and one Pasta Alfredo with a side of sauted broccoli stems and a special 'pick and choose bowl' for the weaning Hamish.

'And what brings this pleasure on a weeknight?' Angelo himself bustled over, smile wide, hands spread.

BILL grinned back, he knew Angelo's criminal past, but damn the man made amazing ravioli, 'Hamish has a tooth.'

'A tooth?' Angelo peered closer at Hamish, who grinned at him and pulled his pony tail. Angelo stood upright and turned to the restaurant before bellowing, 'Sir has a tooth!'

There was a round of applause from the regular staff and a few looks of confusion from the other customers that Sherlock didn't seem to notice. Angelo steered them towards Sherlock's favoured window seat and a bottle of wine was produced, and all the while Hamish rambled on, banging his spoon on the highchair Sherlock strapped him in before throwing it at Bill.

Bill ducked awkwardly for a moment, unsure how to react and then..

'...Dada!'

The sudden silence around the small table was enough to worry Hamish, who looked from Bill to Sherlock, but returned his gaze back to the midwife, banged his hand on the tray and said it again.

'Dada.'

'I don't think he's talking to me,' Sherlock said slowly.

Bill looked at the triumphant expression on Hamish's face as he forced out the word.

'Dada.'

Bill sat very still, looking down at his half eaten dinner as Hamish banged his spoon,

'Dada!' he declared loud enough for all the other diners to hear.

A smooth, cool hand closed over his, 'It's okay.'

'Are you sure?'

'Hmm hmm'

Bill smiled so hard it hurt.

'Dada!'

Bill reached out and lifted Hamish from the high chair to settle him on his lap, and while Hamish's toddler hand's reached for spaghetti and Sherlock checked his phone for cases, and Angelo made a fuss of the ice cream dessert to celebrate 'sir's tooth' Bill kissed the sandy curls ontop of HIS son's head and gave up a silent thanks to the universe for the day he met Sherlock Holmes


End file.
